Lean wit it Rock wit it
by Sinclair-Clair
Summary: What happens when the gang does lean wit Rock wit it! Very Funny! [Oneshot]


Disclaimer – We don't own Yugioh! We do not own _Lean wit it Rock wit it._

Yeah... Yami got his own body. Deal with it!

** Lean Wit It Rock Wit It **

One day, Yami came home from the grocery store. He felt like the stress was building up and at any moment he could snap, and go completely insane. That was why he had agree to go to the grocery store in the first place. On a normal day he would never even think of the idea of such a thing. A Pharaoh doing grocery shopping! It was insane!

On his walk back to the Game Shop he heard the faint sound of something. Music? Maybe rap? The beat was faster than the music from his homeland and own time. Yami cursed the new age music. It wasn't even music! The music he love was soft with the voices of angels. This new type had a rough sound to it, and was anything but an a angel.

Has he got closer to the house it got louder and louder. The devil music was soon to the point of hurting his ears. He was now entering the house and he could now make out the words.

_Lean wit it Rock wit It_

_Lean wit it Rock wit It_

_Lean wit it Rock wit It _

What the-! So it was that evil thing the new kids are calling rap! Why is it coming from Yugi's room. Wait Yugi is listening to rap? Yami dropped the bags and ran to Yugi's room. He must be in trouble! He wouldn't listen to rap at will... right?

He was now at the door and it the music was banging in his ear. He banged the door down and... and...the sight was... was...insane!. Yugi was dancing. No it was NOT any old dancing, it was the dance to _Lean Wit It Rock Wit It._ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (poor Yami)

Yugi was in front of his desk dancing the theme dance. Grandpa was sitting on the bed shaking his head to something

"Yugi I could never do that," Grandpa said has he looked over at Yami "Yami what have I told you about my doors. You break them, you replace then!"

Yami was too much in shock to even listen to Grandpa. All Yami could say was "W-What?"

_Lean wit it Rock wit It_

_Lean wit it Rock wit It_

_Lean wit it Rock wit It_

_Lean wit it Rock wit It_

_Lean wit it Rock wit It _

"Come on Yami dance with me!" Yugi shouted with a huge grin.

"N-n-no! There was no way in sweet Ra's name would I do such a dance!" Yami replied.

Yugi press pause.

"Why not Yami?" Yugi wined with a cute child like voice.

Before Yami could give an answer, he save by Joey. He felt an arm a round his shoulder, and voice to go with it. "Hi Yug', Yami, Granpa's, how it's going?"

"We were going to dance to _Lean Wit It Rock Wit It_!" Yugi told Joey "But Yami doesn't want to dance with me!"

"What!" Joey shouted "I love that song! That song rocks!"

Yami turned to Joey "How did you get in?"

"You left the front door open." He stated blankly. Just then Tristan showed up behind Joey.

"Hey guys I hope you don't minded me just showing up. Your front door was open."

"Yami what have I told you about not shutting the front door! If some weirdo shows up-like Bakura-and tries to takes are stuff it's all your fault!"Grandpa shouted in a rampage running down stairs to shut the door never coming back.

Yugi pressed play, Joey tried to sing and dance to the new verse._" I bounce in the club... call me Rocket, posted in the ... im lookin for a blockhead, yup in white tee, I break... back, and i keep.., oh i think dey like dat, before i leave the house... in slizzard on... im higher then...,... really loose, i can lean wit it, and i can rock wit it,...gotta friend,..."_

Yugi press pause, and said very blankly "Joey you can't sing."

"Well," Tristan said "it's really rapping not singing."

"Shut up Tristan!" Joey shouted

Then out of no were Yugi's closet opens up, and Tea comes outs.

"Tea?" Yugi asked with complete confusion on his face.

"Tea, what are you doing in my closet!" Yami shouted.

" You don't need to know!" looking around everywhere but her friends.

Then Kaiba comes out of the closet.

"KAIBA!" Joey shouted "What were you doing in the closet with TEA. I'll kill you!"

"Mutt, it is none of business," Kaiba then looked around "what are all are you doing here?"

"Kaiba!" Yami shouted "I could asked you the same thing!"

"Where dancing to Lean wit it Rock wit it!" Yugi answer with a huge grin

" Didn't you here us in the last five minutes?" Yugi questioned

"No." Tea answered

"What were you do-" Yami questioned "wait I don't what to know!"

Yugi just then pressed played. Kaiba hands twitched. He wanted to danced,but could not around the gang. But the music temped him to dance, he just couldn't reset. Just then Kaiba started to dance _Lean wit it Rock wit it._

"Dammit, I wished I had my camera!" Joey said has he once again tried to rap/sing.

_ay gon n rock wit it, gon n lean wit it_

_rock so ... hard, u break your spleen wit it _

_pull up ya jeans wit it, smoke some green wit it_

_if the spot ain't crunk, ... if we ain't in it_

_if u don't wanna do it, then ill make ya dance _

_perfect example watch me your face beat up my hands_

_when you see me hit spot the spot, bett a watch dat boy_

_Chalay, plus the squand n dem franchize boyz!_

Yugi once again pressed pause, and everyone stopped and looked at Joey.

"Joey," Tea said "DON"T RAP AGAIN!" Joey crawled in a corner from fear of a rampage Tea.

Then Tea turned to Kaiba and shouted "Kaiba are new Slim Shady!"

Joey in his little corner shouted "White gangers' power!"

"JOEY!" Tea screamed at the top of her lungs and, Joey crawled back into hie little corner.

Just then the "gang" could here another type of music coming from the room across the hall, in the guest room. It made everyone lucky forget Joey's little out bust. The music went a little something like this:

_happy happy_

_joy joy_

_happy happy _

_joy joy _

_happy happy _

_joy joy _

_happy happy _

_joy joy_

Yugi gasped "Who could be playing that music?"

Joey jumps out of his corner and says " Don't say it like that, you make us sound like the Scooby gang!"

"Yeah!" Tea shouted in agreement.

"Who could broke into my house AGAIN!" Yami shouted.

So the scooby gang-I mean the Yugi gang made there way across the hall to the guest room to see who could be playing the evil _Happy happy Joy joy _song. Yami now rest his hands on the door knob. The evil song was now louder, and once again Yami's ears were banging inside his head. He slowly open the for all to see Mokuba dancing his own little dance to the evil Happy Joy song.

_Happy happy_

_joy joy _

_happy happy _

_joy joy _

_happy happy _

_joy joy _

_happy happy _

_joy joy _

_happy happy _

_joy joy _

_happy happy _

_joy joy _

The "gang" was shocked! Only Yugi had the balls-I mean guts to do anything. Yugi wiggled his way around the gang at the door into the room making his way to the CD player, and pressed stop. Mokuba tries to run to the player a press play, but his brother grabs him by the neck collar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mokuba screams at the top of his lungs.

"Never Mokuba," Kaiba said "will we listen to that song of death ever again!"

"Awwwwwwwwww!"Tea said "brotherly love! It soooooo cute!"

Everyone turns to look at her.

"What?" She shouts.

"Nooooooooothing." Tristan said

"Shut up Tristan." Tea shouts

"Hey watch your language!" Kaiba shouted "Mokuba here."

Everyone sweetdrops.

Yugi run back across the hall to his own CD player. He holed his finger right above the play button while waiting for the cue.

-Mean while across the hall in the guest room-

Mokuba tugs harder and harder on his brothers pull to reach the play button.

"Must... grrr drown evil.. grr rap music!"

"Hit it Yugi!" Kaiba shouts at the top of his lungs

-Mean while across the hall in Yugi's room-

Yugi jams his fingers on the play button, and the house was filled with _Lean wit it Rock wit it. _

_Lean wit it Rock wit it_

Everyone started to dance, but Yami and Mokuba.

_Lean wit it Rock wit it _

Mokuba twitched.

_Lean wit it Rock wit it_

Mokuba twitched some more.

_Lean wit it Rock wit it_

"I can't take it!" Mokuba shouts. Then he started to dance!

_Lean wit it Rock wit it _

_  
_Yami twitches.

_Lean wit it Rock wit it_

"Must... not... dance."

_Lean wit it Rock wit it_

Yami couldn't help all the stress that had built up needed to be realest. His body wanted to dance. His body loved to dance. His body needed to dance, but his mind said no. His body over ruled his mind. That was the day Yami finally snapped. Yami had given in and danced to the song he once call the "evil song".

_Lean wit it Rock wit it_

And so the Yugi/scooby/gang had a wonderful day filled with happiness, joy, and love.

"What!" Yami shouts "Happiness, joy, and love my butt! The closest we ever got to happiness, and joy was with Mokuba and his Happy Joy song of death! And the closest we ever got to love was when Kaiba and Tea came out of the closet! This day was an insane made-up day!"

Made-up you say? Maybe? Maybe not?

"What!" Yami shouts "What do you mean?"

Shut up! Let me do my job!

"Sorry" Yami mutter

And so the Yugi/scoody/ gang had an insane day as they sang and dance the rest of the song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all those people that read this whole thing- Yeah thank you! -geat big hugs-

I wrote this with a friend of mine her name SnowyEgypt. I have no clue what we were thinking when we thought up this idea!

Please R&R! I beg of the no flamers!


End file.
